Generally, an engine room of a vehicle is provided with not only components for driving, such as an engine, and the like, but also various heat exchangers such as a radiator, an intercooler, an evaporator, a condenser, and the like, for cooling the respective components in the vehicle, such as the engine, and the like, or adjusting an air temperature of the interior of the vehicle.
A heat exchange medium generally flows inside the heat exchangers as described above, and the heat exchange medium inside the heat exchangers and air outside the heat exchangers exchange heat with each other, such that cooling or heat dissipation is performed.
Therefore, external air should be smoothly supplied into the engine room of the vehicle in order for the various heat exchangers in the engine room of the vehicle to be stably operated.
Hereinafter, the heat exchangers provided in order to cool the components of the vehicle or the interior of the vehicle as described above are generally called a cooling module.
The radiator, which is a device cooling a coolant having a temperature rising while passing through the engine, generally includes a pair of header tanks, tubes, and fins.
The condenser 10 is a component included in a refrigerant cycle of an air conditioning device, and a refrigerant in a high-temperature and high-pressure gas state is introduced into the condenser 10, is condensed in a liquid state while discharging heat of liquefaction by heat exchange, and is then exhausted.
The condenser 10 includes a pair of header tanks 11 spaced apart from each other by a predetermined distance in a length direction and disposed in parallel with each other; inlet pipes into which the refrigerant is introduced and outlet pipes through which the refrigerant is exhausted; tubes 12 having both ends fixed to the pair of header tanks 11 to form refrigerant channels; and fins 13 interposed between the tubes 12.
In this case, the condenser includes connecting parts coupled to the header tanks so as to be assembled integrally with the radiator, and an example of the condenser is illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2.
As the related art, Korean Patent Application No. 10-2004-0015637 (filed on Mar. 8, 2004 and entitled ‘Component Assembly Attaching Structure and Attaching Process of Header Pipe Using Rivetting’) discloses a structure of fixing a component such as connecting parts 14, or the like, to header pipes installed in the condenser by rivetting.
As in the related art, in the condenser, generally, in order to couple and fix the connecting parts to the header tanks, the connecting parts 14 are temporarily assembled using vertical rivets 15, and brazing welding is then performed.
However, in the condenser, in order to temporarily assemble the connecting parts by the rivets, rivet holes should be drilled in the connecting parts, and rivet components are added, such that a cost is increased, and in the case in which the brazing of the connecting parts is defective, a quality problem in which a refrigerant flowing in the condenser is leaked through the rivet holes may occur.